The present disclosure relates to a mixing chamber, cartridge, and method for mixing a first and a second component.
The document DE 30 36 538 C2, for example, describes a swivel beaker centrifuge for centrifuging blood. The purpose of such centrifuges is to separate substances in the centrifuge material space using mass inertia: particles or liquids of greater density migrate outward as a result of the greater inertia. In doing so, they displace the constituents of lower density, which in this way arrive at the center.